


All in a Day's Work

by Dawnwind



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle and Bodie aren't much help in taking down a drug dealer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a Day's Work

All in a Day’s Work  
By Dawnwind

The autumn air was crisp and sharp. Doyle stuck his head over the shrubs lining the lane, searching for Bodie’s hiding place. The berk couldn’t have gone far, they both had to stay away from the entrance to the nearby house in order to see the drug deal as it went down.

A brown bird erupted from a copse of gorse, taking flight into the blue sky, and Doyle grinned when he glimpsed the top of Bodie’s head. Just there—perfect, they were nearly opposite one another across the dirt lane.

A moment later, Bodie poked two fingers through the leaves, waggling them suggestively. It was all Doyle could do not to laugh. He stuffed his fist into his mouth, just in time, too, because a low black car swung off the main road onto their private lane, driving toward the tumbledown house. The place was obviously abandoned, the thatching on the roof now nests for more of the brown birds.

The car parked directly in front of Doyle’s hiding spot, obscuring his view of Bodie’s. That unnerved him, but he had no time to think about that. He waited to see the man coming out of the car. It had to be Corning or the whole obbo was in vain. 

Sure enough, a man with silver-gray hair emerged from his vehicle carrying a large valise. Doyle breathed in, steadying himself. Didn’t do to reveal himself too soon. He could almost feel Bodie crouched and ready to strike. Steady, lad, steady…

Corning walked across the littered yard and a man came out of the door to the house. Cowley looked less than his usual sartorial splendour, wearing a plaid jacket and muddy Wellingtons, but he’d known Corning twenty years prior, so he was the man for the job.

“You have the drugs?” Cowley asked lightly, as if he were buying crisps at a corner shop.

“You have the bank notes?” Corning asked, keeping hold of the valise.

Cowley nodded, raising his hand as if to invite Corning into his home.

That was the signal: Doyle burst out of his shrubbery, feeling more than seeing Bodie do the same. Doyle reached Corning first, but Cowley had already pressed the old man against the wall and was closing handcuffs around his wrists.

“Duplicitous sod!” Corning growled over his shoulder at his former acquaintance.

“All in a day’s work.” Cowley winked at Doyle and Bodie. “You see, you can take down a suspect without wasting any bullets or getting hurt.”

That was when Doyle took a step back, tripped over the boot scraper and fell on his arse.


End file.
